A thin film transistor liquid crystal display and an active organic light-emitting diode display both include an array substrate, and the array substrate is provided thereon with a large number of data lines and gate lines. However, at an overlapping position of the gate line and the data line, release of a charge on the data line and the gate line often causes electro-static discharge (ESD) breakdown, which causes a short circuit of the data line and the gate line, resulting in poor display.